


After the Ending: The Big Reveal

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: The Companions Quartet - Julia Golding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Connie finally tells everyone what happened in the final battle with Kullervo.





	After the Ending: The Big Reveal

Connie took a shaky breath. She was finally going to tell her family what she had become and she wasn't sure how they'd react. She was almost even more afraid of how Col would react.

He was her boyfriend now, so he might feel like she should have told him already, like how he had become angry at the very beginning when she didn't tell him she was a universal before everyone else.

"Here goes." she muttered under her breath, going into the kitchen where her many friends were gathered.

Col was sitting on a chair at the table and gave her a big smile when she came in.

"Okay...um...everyone, we are going to go outside because it will be easier to show you."

"Show us?" Mrs. Clamworthy asked.

"Yes." Connie led the way outside into the evening light, where she waited until everyone was there before saying, "Well, when I defeated Kullervo, I left my body behind and went inside of him. And we, um, sort of merged when I defeated him."

"What the he-I mean heck!" Mack exclaimed when Evelyn gave him a look.

"You mean there is that creepy monster inside of you?!" Jessica said, horrified.

"Um, maybe I should just show you." Connie said, melting into a silver dragon. "This is me now." She added shyly.

Everyone gaped in shock. "You're like a mythical creature now!" Dr. Brock said.

"That's what the trustees said." Connie agreed. She looked rather apprehensively at Col, but saw him smiling. He came over and gently petted her scales.

"Wait, does this mean that you can turn into a frost wolf?!" Rat cried excitedly. "Cause we could go hunting together!"

"Um yes, but I don't really want to freeze poor people."

"We'll just go for a ride then."

"Okay."

They chattered for a while and went back inside,Connie feeling like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Everything would be all right.


End file.
